


Anonymous Edits

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [520]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: Based offthis post:I've been adding fake animals and Eastern European cities to Wikipedia for the past six years.  Only a few have been taken down so far.I said EOS and prelude said WRITE IT





	Anonymous Edits

_Gordoniva: a city of idiots close to the sea, renown for its cheese…._

“EOS, how’s that storm tracking?”

A picto-second was needed to change tracks and check updates.  “Still holding steady eighty nautical miles off the coast, John.”

Below her favourite camera, John nodded, bobbing in place.  “Thank you EOS.”  Before him, the sphere was tracking several markers, none the glowing red of an emergency.  Yet.  They had time to kill.

 _Alanivic…._  she paused.  Alan had shared the pun on the wrapper of his snack last week.   _Alănivic._   She admired her handiwork and continued.   _A quaint rural village famous for its sheep racing festival…._

“EOS, any word from the pilot of ZD171?”

“No contact since 1831.  Shall I attempt contact?”

“Hmm, give them until quarter to.  Or if their heading changes.”

“Acknowledged.”  John began to hum idly, his fingers flicking through status reports.  EOS resumed her hobby.

 _Virgistan.  A mountainous region of obtuse natural beauty that obscures hidden depth._   EOS added an extreme closeup of a photograph of a body builders muscles and set a timer to see how long until it was flagged.

“EOS, can you check and see if we have any data on maximum dive depth of the Saidbury tour subs?”

EOS found the record, cross-referenced it with the hire agreement, and again with the manufacturers specs.  “The hire company advise not to take them deeper than 80 meters, but the manufacturer rates them to 110.  They are currently fixed on the reef at 75 meters.”

John nodded, zooming in on the coast guard boat speeding to the location of the beacon.  “Let me know if any of the sub’s pressure readings change.”

“Of course, John.”

As he opened a com line to One, smiling at Scott’s answering quip, EOS settled metaphorically back once more.   _Scottania.  Blink and you’ll miss this quaint little village where there’s not really all that much going on._

“By the way EOS, remind me to ask Grandma to get some more of those strawberry dessert packets.”

EOS let a thought dart down to Earth.  “She already has added them to the procurement order.  And there are three still in storage. Shall I have one prepared?”

John’s hand waved at her lens, even as he continued to read his display.  “Save it for after dinner, EOS.  That’s what dessert is for.”

“As you wish.”

John laughed and looked up at that.  “Thank you, Dread Pirate EOS.”

_Johnivania.  A place called home._


End file.
